


【乔樱】不OOXX就无法出去的房间

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 第九话衍生。「不要再想着其他人了。」「不要再看着其他人了。」「既然属于过去的记忆已经被直接斩断，那么、从现在开始，就只看着我吧。」
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【乔樱】不OOXX就无法出去的房间

“你这个四眼白痴啊啊！！现在出不去了怎么办？”  
“闭嘴吧混蛋猩猩，我的卡拉怎么可能这么容易坏掉？！”

事情要从昨天晚餐时候说起，虽然南城虎次郎对卡拉的各种形态都屡见不鲜了，但当他看到樱屋敷薰的卡拉形态轮椅的时候还是吃了一惊。

“所以，你把卡拉装在轮椅上是为了什么？导航？”南城仔细观察了一下他的轮椅。

“这样比较方便而已，卡拉不在旁边不习惯。”樱屋敷接过来盛着拉菲的酒杯，浅浅尝了一口，“卡拉可是适用于各种场合，要不要给你演示一下？”

“啊？那就不必了吧。”南城连连摆手。

“没记错的话，你店里的门锁坏了吧。”樱屋敷瞥了眼大门，“我不介意把卡拉借你一晚。”

“……虽然店里也没什么值钱的东西，不过这样也可以。”南城想了想同意了，不过又提出疑问，“那你的轮椅呢？”

樱屋敷满脸都是「你能不能不要明知故问既然都准备在这里过夜那还要轮椅干什么」。南城盯着他打着绷带的地方表示担忧，但樱屋敷不以为意表示没有轮椅自己也能自由活动，倒是如果没有门禁才更让人不放心，尤其如果还要在这里过夜的话。于是卡拉被摘下来安装进店里的门禁系统中，充当临时的守卫员。

考虑到樱屋敷还是伤员，南城只能忍痛看着一旁的人安稳地睡着却什么都不能做，想到这里对爱抱梦的敌意又多了几分。

结果，第二天早上——

为了早些把樱屋敷送回去外加准备开门营业，南城比平时起来得更早了些。作息规律的樱屋敷早已等在了店里，不过看起来神色凝重。

“在那愣着干嘛，薰？”南城看他一动不动地站在那边，觉得有点奇怪。

樱屋敷这才回过头来，他的表情看起来不太妙，少见地露出了有点惊慌的眼神，“卡拉……好像中病毒了。”

“啊？！”南城赶忙上前查看，“什么情况，不听你的指令了吗？”

这时卡拉的声音突然响起，“检测到无权限者入侵，自动封锁门禁系统。”

“喂！快想想办法啊，我还要开门营业呢！”南城只觉得头痛，尝试从各种角度想把卡拉从门禁上取下来但都没有起效，看起来蛮力只会适得其反。大门的材质很难被凿开或者，其他通道的话……多亏了卡拉的严格防御系统，自动封锁了全部的出入口。

“我编写的程序绝对不会出这种错误。”樱屋敷抚摸过卡拉所在的位置，“多半是中病毒了。”

果然还是不能轻易尝试把卡拉放在全新的设备上，没有经过检验，谁知道是不是Sialaluce店里的系统本身就已经被病毒入侵了，只是这个笨蛋大猩猩没发现。

“……好吧。那么，怎么才能恢复？”南城自知和AI较劲只能自讨没趣，退而求其次只希望把门打开。

“解除系统封锁需要有权限者登录，检测到存在异常入侵，人脸系统无法实行验证。”卡拉的声音又给他当头一棒，人脸识别失效那么也不能以一贯的方法登入系统，南城只得把求助的目光投向樱屋敷那边。

“我在系统里留了后门，不过……我不确定中了病毒的卡拉能否成功执行。”

“那么，后门是什么？”

“你。”樱屋敷看向他神色如常，结果这个答案倒是给了南城一个猝不及防。

没想到是这样的答案，南城愣了一下，刚想问那是不是可以通过他来解除系统的封锁，结果卡拉的声音再次响起，“系统管理员不OOXX就无法出去房间。”

“……这也是你设计的吗，薰？”

不知道程序出了什么错，按理来说第一权限者无法登入，权限会自动转交给后门——也就是第二权限者南城虎次郎。但是，樱屋敷可没有输入过不OOXX就无法出去这种权限，多半也是病毒搞的鬼吧。在不知道从哪里识别到了命令之后经过病毒的转义变成了毫无关联的内容，然后自动下发给管理员奇怪的任务，仔细想想也是有可能的，回头一定要加强一下后台程序的防御机制，但是眼下……

要先出去。

“那就听从系统命令。”樱屋敷强硬地掰过来南城的下巴，认真注视着他的眼睛。最近一段时间花费了太多精力在滑板上，还落得一个受伤的下场，内心当然是很不爽的，同时也发现自己似乎冷落了一段时间眼前的恋人，不如趁此机会全部补回来。

“等等！你的伤，不行的吧。”南城被突然的袭击搞了个猝不及防，但还是握住了他缠着绷带的手阻止了下一步的动作，“果然还是静养比较好，实在不行今天店休好了。”

“都说了，真的没关系。”樱屋敷思考了下医生的嘱咐，“不过，需要你帮忙换下药。”

绷带被解开的时候，南城看到上面零星的血点还是心下一紧。首先是头上的部分，没有了绷带的束缚，樱色的长发散开来，上面沾了一些消毒用的碘酒。幸好店里有急救箱，在这种时候可以应急用。南城小心翼翼从急救箱里拿出镊子和棉球，蘸取了一些碘酒，涂抹在了樱屋敷的伤口处。虽然已经有愈合的趋势，但痛感还是很明显，樱屋敷不由得发出吸了口凉气，然后南城的动作明显迟钝了一下。

“没关系的，快点弄好吧。”樱屋敷咬了咬牙，把因为疼痛想发出的吸气声咽了下去。

“你这家伙……都这样还逞强。”南城拿着棉棒的手颤了一下，但还是继续沿着伤口的边缘涂抹着。

真是太乱来了，用那么危险的滑法，哪怕对手是爱抱梦也……有那个必要吗？虽然有很多话想对他抱怨，在得知了他其实有卡拉的权限后甚至想偷偷在卡拉里内置一个安全程序，禁止某些超速动作和危险变形。但是在看到了受伤的樱屋敷后他什么也说不出来，唯一能做且想做的，也只是留他在店里修养而已。

“太近了。”

正思考着这些事情的南城没意识到自己离樱屋敷仅有几厘米之遥，是只要稍微前倾一下就会吻上去的程度，完成了手上的消毒工作后听到这话顿时觉得很无奈。

“我说你……不要不领情好不好。”

刚想起身去丢掉用过的棉球，顺便拉远一点距离避免被吐槽，结果突然领口被一把拽过去，然后唇上印下了一个吻。

“谢谢，虎次郎。”

“啊……你指什么？”

“各种事情都是。”

樱屋敷淡淡地回应道。各种事情……包括赛前虽然嘴上一如既往地争吵但一直透露着对他的担忧。赛中摔倒在了赛场上，意识模糊之间被抱起来送上了救护车。赛后……尽管知道昨天那么晚，却依然开灯到了非营业时间段，好像一早就知道他会过来一样。

虽然有些微妙地让人不爽，但总而言之还是很安心。

手上的绷带医生叮嘱暂时不要动，于是下一步就到了腿上。绷带之下原本光滑的小腿布满了淤青和浅浅的擦伤，南城忍不住捏紧了拳头克制自己不去想赛场上的事情专心给他消毒。换了大一些的棉球蘸好了碘酒，轻轻擦拭过伤口处。腿上的伤不算太深，痛感也相对来说没那么明显。取出一截绷带自下而上重新缠好。

然后是和服下摆里的大腿，比小腿稍好一些，樱屋敷表示不需要消毒自己会好，但南城还是坚持继续下去。

大腿上的伤口更浅更短，不需要进行包扎只要等自行风干就好，本该结束了消毒工作，但南城又在大腿内侧的位置划拉了一圈，冰凉的触感让樱屋敷忍不住一缩。

“喂，那边不需要。”樱屋敷皱了皱眉。

“是吗？”南城停顿了一下又继续上滑了一点，动作显然已经变了味。多日未曾被触碰过的地方被冰凉的棉球擦过忍不住缩紧，计谋得逞的南城这才终于丢掉了棉球，把镊子重新放回医药箱里。

樱屋敷刚想从前台的椅子上坐起来，被南城按了回去，“伤员就不要乱动。”

“……都说了没关系的。”樱屋敷不耐地说，结果突然被一个横抱起来放在了靠窗的沙发上，“喂，等下，这里会被看到的吧？”

“不会的，这个缝隙从外面看非常窄。”

百叶窗的叶子没有完全闭上，透出一点清晨的阳光，樱屋敷尝试拉了下绳子发现无法完全转向，此时半阖的状态已经到了极限。刚想抱怨说店里坏了的东西未免太多，就已经被堵上了嘴唇。交换着急促的呼吸声，和服下摆被掀开来，暴露在空气里的大腿上刚刚消过毒的地方已经完全干了，但依然需要小心闪避着伤口。

虽然很想直接把人抱进卧室去——瞥了一眼正严格执行错误指令的卡拉，南城猜测还是得在卡拉眼皮子底下做这件事，整件事发生的太过无厘头，回头一定要反复把此作为人类过于依赖人工智能的反面教材提供给樱屋敷才行。

似乎是因为很久没做过了，久违的身体触碰让身体急速升温，眼镜被取下来放在一旁的餐桌上。这段时间以来满脑都是如何战胜爱抱梦，樱屋敷稍微反思了一下是否冷落了身边人。

“不要走神啊，薰。”南城似乎发现了他有一瞬间在想别的事情，头埋在他颈部片刻后意识到这里缠着一圈绷带才恋恋不舍地移开来。

樱屋敷回过神来的时候腰带已经散在了地上，股间起了一些反应的部位被整个含在嘴里。被久违的温热舒润感包围让快感瞬间攀升，太久没发泄过的器官被仔仔细细舔舐了一番后不由得分泌出透明的液体，脆弱敏感的头部被反复吸吮，紧咬着牙关才能克制住不叫出来，偏偏旁边还没有任何能抓着的东西，没有受伤的一只手只好抓着眼前的绿色脑袋。

将已经硬挺的器官从唇腔里拔出来，满意地看着眼前的恋人面色泛上一层潮红，带着茧的指腹又挑逗性地划过头部中间的缝隙。忍不住闷哼出声，这时的樱屋敷才发现南城的手上有一道细小的伤口。

“唔……什么时候？”想要提问，好不容易才按耐住即将出口的声音，樱屋敷的目光在南城手上的伤口游离着，虽然这个角度还能看到自己被玩弄着的器官。

“哦这个啊，有一阵子了，切菜时候不小心弄伤的，没什么大碍。”

就算是小伤……几乎每天都见面，竟然现在才发觉。说没有一些异样情绪在是假的，樱屋敷用完好的那只手抚摸过他指腹上的伤口。

——一直以来，他都是那个更加有话直说的类型，遇到什么麻烦或者看什么不爽向来直接说出来。

而南城呢？尽管看起来是个花心萝卜，对谁都一副笑容满面的模样，但其实大多数的心事都藏得住。朝夕相处的幼驯染受伤了他却才发现这件事让樱屋敷沉浸在自我反思中，结果他的手被南城一把按住了，“怎么，你是想自己来？”

“……别误会了，混蛋大猩猩！”刚刚还愧疚了一下的樱屋敷突然被这么一问，赶忙移开了目光，结果南城好死不死地握着他的手试图让他在自己硬挺的器官上下抚摸，不过倒是也没有继续为难，毕竟他裤裆里的器官也快要按捺不住了。

从一旁的桌上取出润滑液和安全套，考虑到伤者的情况，他把樱屋敷抱着往外稍微挪动了一下，沙发的高度刚刚能让他可以站着来，免得不小心压到樱屋敷的手臂。液体被送到还紧闭着的穴口，在那里转了一圈然后往里探入。因为有一阵子没做过，比往常还是要难上一些。

“好紧啊，薰。”故意这么说出口，满意地观察着对方的表情变化，南城又往里探入几分，顺便放进了更多的手指。

紧抓着南城肩膀的手指又扣紧了几分，努力放松着身体容纳进更多。

“呃、进来……虎次郎。”被微凉的液体搅弄得下身完全湿软，且放进来的手指反复在敏感点摩擦着，一阵阵涌上来的快感无法阻挡，扣紧面前人肩膀的手改为环抱上整个后背。面前刚刚被放进空气里的硬物却偏偏没有继续入侵，而是缓慢在入口的位置打着转，抬高的小腿上还缠着绷带让南城不敢轻举妄动，最终还是抓紧了脚踝作为支撑点。

金色的瞳孔染了一层欲望，有些祈求般的成分在里面，被这样的目光注视着也不再犹豫，南城直接将他小腿更加抬高了一些然后直直挺入。涨大的器官被早已经湿润不堪的甬道包围着，省去了缓慢推入的过程直接狠狠插进去，寻找着体内的敏感点然后故意反复在那里摩擦。

抽插的力度比平时更狠，说不上来是因为太久没做，还是因为心里藏着一股气。明明……有我在身边不是吗？明明不是一个人在滑不是吗？哪怕这样如此，还不够吗？

被比平时更猛烈的入侵搞得头脑空白，双腿下意识夹紧了面前的人结果被视作挑逗，另一只脚的脚踝也被狠狠抓住，大腿被分开到两边让硬物更加出入无阻，混合着体液的润滑液在一阵阵交合之后滑落在地板上，噗呲的声音让空气里弥漫着淫靡的气息。

放开了握在手里的脚腕改为托起了臀部，面前的小腿无助地晃荡着，又被抬高了一点的身体已经到达了极限。总觉得……比平时还要喘不过气来，这么想着的樱屋敷已经再没有余力思考，迎合着一阵加快的冲击后终于射了出来。

看着恋人染上绯红的脸和失焦的眼瞳，还有小腹上的白色液体，南城几乎也到达了极限。

不要再想着其他人了。

不要再看着其他人了。

托着臀部的手加大了力道，紧紧抓着臀部留下了红红的痕迹，一次又一次撞击着最深处之后他也到达了顶点。

既然属于过去的记忆已经被直接斩断，那么、从现在开始，就只看着我吧。

“检测到管理员任务完成，系统自动解除封锁。”

还没来得及享受高潮的余韵，卡拉没有感情的声音就响了起来，门总算是开了。

小心清理好座位上的作案现场，坐在一旁的樱屋敷只是看着南城也没有离开。

“喂，门已经打开了吧，你没有别的事情么？”

“没有。”

想想也是，受伤之后估计他应该推掉了工作安心养伤。

“那你今天有什么打算，薰？”南城打开了大门，换上了营业中的牌子。

“我看你这里就不错。”樱屋敷伸了个懒腰，靠在沙发上，“包三餐，还能晒会儿太阳。”

“不要擅自做决定啊喂！”虽然嘴上这么说着，南城还是把他的座位预留了出来。

打开了百叶窗，樱屋敷感受了一下窗外的阳光，看了看正在忙碌的主厨。

果然最需要珍惜的，还是眼前人吧。

END


End file.
